


We Are One

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5YearsWithEXO, Family, Gen, OT9 - Freeform, for their 5th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: So this is a little something I wrote for our boys' 5th anniversary. I'm so proud of them! They've worked so hard and come unbelievably far and I know they'll just continue growing and succeeding. Here's to another 5 years with EXO!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I listened to the song Together by Martin Garrix on repeat while writing this (not my usual style music but eh) so if you want the full experience you could do the same. (The lyrics at the end are from that song.)

They have many names.

Kings of kpop. Daesang machines. Idols. Stars. Legends.

But to them, they'll always, simply be EXO.

They'll always be one.

 

-

  

 

> _“The greatest thing in life is doing what people say you can't do.”_
> 
> __\- Kim Minseok__

 

The oldest in the group. The wise one. The one the rest look up to.

 _Maturity._ Something that Minseok is forced into embracing long before his time. He has to. For the sake of his group. Sacrifices are made. Sacrifices _always_ have to be made.

But he is willing to give up whatever is needed. Willing to do anything for this family of his. When he looks at the younger boys, a wave affection washes over him. Anytime he needs a reminder for why he is here―why he is living this harsh, unforgiving life―all he has to do is glance over at his dongsaengs.

_“Minseok hyung, do you want me to massage your back?”_

_“Minseok hyung, can you help me out with this portion of the song?”_

_“Minseok hyung, can you come eat dinner with me?”_

_“Minseok hyung―”_

Minseok smiled. Yes, sacrifices have to be made. But they are always, _always_ worth it.

 

-

 

 

> _“Let's love while doing things we like.”_
> 
> __\- Oh Sehun_ _

 

The maknae. The baby. The boy who is forced to grow up in the blink of an eye. The man who shoulders responsibility that others his age can't even comprehend.

Yes, he's pampered and adored by his hyungs. Yes he is taken care of by his brothers. Yes. Yes. Yes.

But he does his own share of taking care.

Bringing that smile back to Baekhyun's face when it manages to sneak off.

Curling comfortingly around Yixing when the self-doubt literally radiates from the dancer on those long nights.

Joking around with Kyungsoo to help him relax before a big concert.

Massaging Junmyeon free of his pent-up tension and bringing him tea to unwind.

Sehun. The one who is taken care by his members. The one who takes care _of_ his members.

 

-

  

 

> _“No matter what happens, I will make my dreams turn into a reality.”_
> 
> __\- Kim Jongin_ _

 

Jongin spends his nights sweating away in the practice room. Straining his body past its limits, long after the others have retired. Pushing.

He'd be content to die on the stage. Die performing. He's said so himself. It might seem a bit extreme to the outsider but to him, this is his _life_.

He was _born_ to be Kai of EXO.

And when he pushes himself a bit too hard. Gets a bit too caught up in his determination, there's no need to worry. One of his members will always be there to catch him. To keep him grounded.

He'll never have to worry.

He enjoys teaching his members as well. Loves seeing the outcome of their jointed effort on the stage.

He relishes those days of hard work he puts in. Revels in being up there in front of thousands, with his brothers by his side.

The stage is his life. EXO is his life. And he'd have it no other way.

 

-

  

 

> _“Honestly, I've wanted to give up lots of times. But I worked hard. I think the reason why I managed to endure it during seven years is because I believed I would succeed if I worked hard.”_
> 
> __\- Kim Junmyeon_ _

  

Their beloved leader.

Some days, he still can't believe he made it this far. It's like a dream. A dream that took his blood, sweat and tears to accomplish.

He does his best―day in, day out―to keep the team running smoothly. He can't afford to show weakness. He has to stay strong and hold everything― _everyone_ ―together.

And when he can't. When he simply _can't_ , he blames himself. He failed them.

Maybe everything wouldn't have fallen apart if he'd been a better leader? Maybe they wouldn't have left? Maybe. Maybe.

But he's wrong.

It's not his fault. It's no one's fault.

He has to keep smiling. Keep working. For the sake of his group.

Junmyeon is _strong_.

But once in awhile, when he falters―when the smile flickers out for a second―his members will be there to pick him up. To hold him and show his reflection in the mirror.

 _This_ , they say. _This is our leader. And we are proud to call him as such._

He is their leader and he won't ever let them down.

 

-

   

 

> _“Being the same until the end, is that really better?”_
> 
> __\- Kim Jongdae_ _

  

Jongdae is practical. He's down-to-earth. He's sensible and strong and dependable. He works hard, tries to keep moving ahead and doesn't dwell on the past.

But he has his moments of weakness just like the rest.

He's good at hiding it. He's learned how to avoid the questions. Perfected the art of deflecting concern over the years.

But he can't hide it from his members.

He tries. But they always see through his facade. They know him too well. They know when his smile becomes strained. When he _needs_ someone to help hold him up.

Jongdae doesn't ask for help.

But he won't ever need to. His members will be there for him no matter what―unasked.

Jongdae feels a swell of warmth in his chest when they each take care of him in their little ways.

Minseok brings him a cup of tea and sits with him in comfortable, companionable silence.

Junmyeon makes him laugh and forget his worries.

Yixing practices singing with him in the darkest hours of the night to help soothe his nerves.

This is his family and he won’t ever need to worry about showing weakness in front of them.

 

-

  

 

> _“We can't help but to be human and get hurt.”_
> 
> __\- Do Kyungsoo_ _

  

Kyungsoo. Loyal, unfailing Kyungsoo. Stable and constant. At first glance, he might come off as cold or aloof but he is anything but.

You won't get loud declarations of love from him as you might from Baekhyun. Instead he goes out of his way to show his feelings for the others in small, meaningful gestures.

He'll put Yixing to bed when the elder falls asleep at his desk after working the whole night.

He'll take Chanyeol food when he's in the middle of his composing and forgets about eating.

He'll leave out salve for Jongin's aching muscles after he pushes himself too far when dancing.

Kyungsoo has a sort of calm and quiet air of reassurance around him. But you won't ever want to get on his bad side. Good luck to the person who hurts the people he cares about. You don't want to make him angry. Ever.

Kyungsoo is faithful. He's EXO's rock. He'll go to the ends of the earth to protect his members―his family.

 

-

 

 

> _“No matter how difficult and hard something is, I will always be positive and smile like an idiot."_
> 
> __\- Park Chanyeol_ _

  

Chanyeol is friendly. His laughter is infectious. Just being around him makes one want to smile endlessly. He's so effortlessly happy.

But underneath the bright, bubbly exterior is so much more.

Chanyeol is sensitive and caring. He has moments when he he just _can’t_ keep up with being happy all the time. He has those days when he sobs until his throat is raw. Those nights when he stays awake staring out into the nothingness.

He buries himself in his music. Closes in on himself until there is nothing left.

But no need to worry.

Just when his solitude starts to get alarming, one of his members will come in to rescue him. Bring him back and remind him of his self worth. Show him that everything’s going to be okay–as long as they’re together.

Chanyeol smiles to himself. _Yes._ As long as they’re together.

 

-

 

 

> _“Life is only a path of effort.”_
> 
> __\- Byun Baekhyun_ _

  

Baekhyun. The sunshine of the group. The one who brings the light and the laughter. He has no trouble cheering his members up. Holding them together.

He’s dazzling and ebullient and confident and utterly enchanting.

But of course it’s the happiest ones who can easily be the saddest.

Baekhyun has an aura of vitality–of utter liveliness–around him. He is a carefree soul. But the life of an idol is taxing. It’s hard to stay cheerful when one is being held down and oppressed at every turn.

So he goes to his members for comfort.

And they’ll always gladly give it to him.

Kyungsoo has a soft spot for him and will endure his teasing if only to see him smile.

Baekhyun’s the only one Yixing will ever let nuzzle into his neck.

Sehun will drag him off to shop for clothes to get his mind off of the shadows in his mind.

At the end of the day, Baekhyun knows he’ll be fine. _They’ll be fine._

 

-

   

 

> _“EXO means a team. A family. It’s an existence I cannot be without.”_
> 
> __\- Zhang Yixing_ _

  

Yixing. The most kind hearted, hard working, soft, generous, gentle unicorn to ever bless the Earth. He’ll go to the ends of the earth to protect these people that he now calls family. He’s fiercely loyal.

And he’s promised. Promised that he won’t ever leave them. Won’t ever let them go.

He always keeps his promises.

He can’t imagine a life without them.

He works _so_ hard. Pushes himself beyond his limits–to the point of breaking.

He believes it is his responsibility to take care of the other members. He’ll go out of his way to make sure they’re okay. They’re happy.

He forgets to take care of himself.

But again, his family will take care of him.

When he comes home exhausted and jet lagged from flying back and forth, they’ll be waiting up for him. Minseok will bring him food and Baekhyun will massage his shoulders. Sehun and Kyungsoo will tuck him into bed. Chanyeol will smile at him brightly and ask him to help with his composing. Jongin will drag him off to practice with him and tell him to teach him a certain move. Jongdae will listen to his worries and reassure him. Junmyeon will remind him to not push himself too hard.

They’ll never fail to tell Yixing that they need him.

They’ll take care of him.

 

-

  

 

> _“Because we are one, EXO exists. If we are together as one, no matter what will happen in the future, whenever…_
> 
> _without a change EXO will be EXO.”_

 

They have many names. But they’ll always be EXO. They’ll always be together.

They’ll fight through the tough days together and enjoy the easy ones. They’ll celebrate their successes as a group and work past their obstacles. Nothing will hold them down. They will be adored and admired and loved.

EXO is their family–their home.

 

_Diamonds in the dust_

_That is all we are_

_Some of us give up_

_Some dream of the stars_

 

_There's a change in the wind that's blowing_

_And I've still got blood in my heart_

_Though we might not know where we're going_

_I promise we'll never be apart_

 

_Just pick me up_

_And never let me go_

_We don't need much_

_As long as we're together, together, together_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it! (You guys make me proud to call myself an EXO-L.) Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
